Daughter's Tears
by Stary-dragonlover
Summary: A/U: How can one compete with the strength and beauty of the Lady Galadriel? For the Lady of Light Lothlorien and Celeborn were her destiny. A heart bewitched, and a child desperately seeking her father's acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

The forest was alive with the sounds of joy. String instruments and pipes accompaning the voices of the Elves who danced for joy. For the day had come when Celeborn had finally chosen to take a chosen love. The people rejoiced as the lady Moriia from Greenwood joined hands with Celeborn.

The joy known to the people and forest was only surpassed by the two whom the songs were sung about themselves. From far and wide the happiness could be seen with in the two. Celeborn was said to exude such pure bliss that none had seen him before.

The lady Moriia was also said to beam so radiantly with joy, that all who looked upon here fell hopelessly in love with her. Their hearts yearning even as they rejoiced at the couple's union. For there was no fairer a pairing in either two kingdoms save perchance that of the great king of Greenwood and his beloved queen.

And for a time, things were blessed. The lady and lord lived in bliss and happiness. The second age began with a great joy that all believed would last throughout the many ages. For who could possibly ever destroy such a happiness that surrounded all who looked upon the two?

The joy, which sounded in the second age with such vibrance however, would sadly not even see the new moon of their fifth hundredth year. The coming had said to be one of blessing. For the lady that came to the great lands was one of beauty and great powers. All who looked upon the Lady Galadriel fell under her spell and were likewise lost in her graces.

Not much is known in the years between the first coming of the lady Galadriel and the years of the ending. But it is known that from the first moment that lord Celeborn laid eyes upon the lady he was changed.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a short Prologue style chapter.

This is just to let the readers know. This story will not be exactly Tolkenesk. I have done a lot of research into what little back ground i could find for Celeborn, and unfortunately this was written long before i had done so. So i am attempting to make this as accurate as possible but this will show a dark side of the lord and lady of Lothlorien, OoC Celeborn, Mean/OoC Galadriel.

Please no hatred. Flamers will be used to heat my muse's birdcage so he continues to work like a good boy. 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Ada" The words rang out over the clearing as Celeborn stood amongst his men up ahead. speaking quietly with them as he reassigned several patrols. The word captured the attention of the men who smiled gently upon the owner of the voice. Even while Celeborn stood unblinking as he focussed on the task at hand.

The blonde elf stood watching all of this from where she was, bundled up in a warm cloak gifted to her by her mother just that morning. It was in fact what she wanted desperately to show her father. Watching his large back from where she was. Waiting patiently for him to turn towards her, to acknowledge her in some small way.

Her hopes flew when she saw the guards dispersing, each smiling warmly upon her as they bowed their heads to their young lady. She held her breath to hold in the excitement from exploding from inside her as at last the blonde turned towards her. She beamed brilliantly up at him as his eyes met her own. Opening her mouth to speak she however fell silent as her ada spoke, not to her but to the elf guard who stood silently behind her.

"What is she doing here. Return her to her mother's care." Celeborn ordered to the elf before beginning passed the two. His eyes never once flickering back to the gaze of daughter as she watched him go with disappointed eyes.

The hurt bloomed up within her as she watched her father dismiss her so casually. As if she was no more than a speck of dirt that had landed upon his boots. She watched him go and stood with her arms wrapped around her chest as though to hold herself together. Pushing the pain of the rejection away until she could smile brightly up at the blonde haired guardsman who looked upon her with a sad pity.

Reaching out to accept the hand of the male who was her caretaker when she was not within the boundaries of her rooms she chattered at him as they made their way up the path towards the main halls. She was bouncing from place to place as they came across the first blossoms of spring and her guardian smiled gently as he watched her. The young blonde taking joy in gathering up the pretty flowers that she found there and bringing them with her.

She had long ago made it a habit to bring her Nana flowers every day. The smile it brought to her lips was wonderful and it brought such joy to the little elfling as she would then crawl into her mother's lap and tell her about how she had found them that morning.

Slipping into the halls of her mother, now alone since her guard never entered into the lady's chambers, she walked as silently as she could to peak her head into her mother's inner chambers.

A quick scan of the room showed that her mother had long left her bed, where she had been darning just that morning as the elfling had skipped out the door to find her father and show him her newest treasure.

Slipping into the room the blonde tiptoed to the doorway leading into her mother's bathrooms. She loved watching her mother when one of the servants brushed out her long hair. The golden spun locks were so beautiful and it brought a certain joy that she had inherited her mother's golden hair. Not that she was not in awe of her father's silver locks.

Smiling as she edged around the doorway until she was only able to see into the room without being visible from where the two elves stood. She watched in silence as the two were exactly where she had knew they would be. Her mother sat proudly in her seat and Naya, her loyal serving elf, was behind her pulling a brush through her. The two were speaking silently together.

That was, until the young one's surprise, their voices fell silent. In the place of the gentle words between the two elves all that was left was silence. The elfling watched the mirror as best as she could and was horrified to see that in that silence, large tears were rolling endlessly down the otherwise beautiful face of her Nana.

"My lady. Would you like for me to tell the guards to let no one in so you can have a few moments alone?" That was Naya trying desperately to comfort her lady as she completed her task and remained there, on hand resting upon her shoulder.

"No. Nassasha will be returning soon. She went to show her father her new cloak." Moriia's voice was soft from where the elfling, Nassasha, stood. Even still the blonde elfling could not miss the bitterness within her Nana's voice.

Pulling back Nassasha stood staring into the quiet stillness of her mother's chambers. She wondered about the words her nana had spoken and worried about the disgruntled sound of her mother's voice. Did it displease her mother that she had wanted to show her father her present?

She began to worry as she thought back on the many times she had been given something by her beloved nana or the other members of the household and after laughing and thanking her nana she had run off to show her ada.

Did her Nana cry every time she went to him? Did it pain her so? These thoughts swirled within the little one's mind as she stood in silence. Turning away from where she stood as she heard the two rise from where they were she slipped out into the outer chambers. Waiting a few long moments before taking a deep breath and skipping forward to throw open the door to her nana's inner chambers she beamed upon the two golden haired elves within.

"Nana!" Nassasha called happily, rushing to her nana's side and burying her face in her side.

She stared up at her nana's face, trying to see the sadness that she had seen before. She could not see even the puffiness that should have been the tell tale signs that she had been crying.

Wondering that this was so easily concealed in so short a time. How many other times had her beloved nana cried in such away. Cried alone in her chambers with only Naya beside her to bring her comfort?

The smile upon the older elf's face would have been comforting if it did not worry Nassasha how easily her beloved nana covered up her own sadness and pain. She could see that she was glad to see her. The joy at having her there was apparent in her eyes, so like her own.

Nassasha marvelled in that moment how she had taken after her mother in almost every aspect of her appearance. Except for her height it would seem. The young elfling was already a head above her age group. A trait that Nassasha had heard attributed to her father.

Beaming up at her beloved mother Nassasha held up the flowers she had gathered and was rewarded with that happy, truly happy smile. The one that lit up her nana's whole face and made her eyes glimmer with joy. Nassasha's own smile widened as she saw that. A desperate need to see that happiness, that moment in which her mother was completely at peace.

Climbing into her nana's lap she smiled brilliantly up at her and regaled her with the tale of her journey. Purposely keeping the detail of her ada ignoring her and banishing her from his sight out of her telling. Somehow she felt it would probably only sadden her nana again. She chattered at her nana as her fingers played absent mindedly with the older female's hair.

* * *

><p>Seated at the table Nassasha ate in silence. Glancing up from her food rarely. When she did it really was only to peak glances between the two who sat on either side of the table. To her right sat her nana. Her head held high and her eyes gazing off to the left of her ada's right shoulder as she ate in silence. To her left sat her Ada who's gaze never once left his plate as he ate slowly.<p>

The only sounds that accompanied their meal being the sounds of their utensils against their plates. The faint sounds of glasses being refilled and the servants that bustled to and fro to provide the family with refills.

Finally Nassasha plucked up the courage. Digging deep into her core, to the part of herself that she pushed all of her bad emotions when they came upon her. She would need all the strength she could muster.

"I want to start training soon Ada."The silence that followed her statement made the previous moments seem as loud as if they had been shouting at one another.

There was absolutely no sound, followed quickly by the itchy feeling of eyes peering intensely upon her. Swallowing the lump that had been building within her throat Nassasha managed to drag her eyes up to meet first her nana's eyes. Wincing seeing the flash of pain as the older female realized that that would mean that her elfling would spend more time away from home and her.

Steeling herself against what she would find, Nassasha at last turned her eyes to meet the cold gaze of her Ada. He was staring at her intently. There was something in his stare that made her feel small and insignificant. Instantly regretting the request. Wishing desperately that she could swallow it and that they could return to their silent meal.

"I see. Well you are of age. The training will do you good. you'll finally be of use" With those cold and hurtful words Celeborn stood from his seat. Folding his napkin over his plate and turning from them.

"Where are you going my lord?" Moriia called to him watching his retreating back.

Nassasha looked after her father, trying hard to swallow the pain that those hurtful words had caused her. Clutching desperately at her dress' skirt as she blinked rapidly. The vision of her ada's retreating back blurring until she was unable to see him as he disappeared from the room.

The blonde elfling blinked more before finally turning her eyes towards her nana. Whincing as she saw the knowing eyes of her Nana staring gently upon her with worry, and sympathy. She swallowed hard and felt the smile that she had long ago mastered she tilted her head as she let herself believe once more. Everything was alright.

"May...I.. be excused?"

Moriia's eyes softened slightly before at last the older female nodded silently. Nassasha could feel her nana's gaze upon her as she pushed her seat out and turned to leave through the halls heading towards her rooms. She knew that she should go straight there, as her mother and guardsmen were expecting her too. However the recent events had left Nassasha pained and raw and so she took an early left turn, making her way towards the halls leading from the manor to wander the paths of her beloved home in silence.

It was then among the trees and the stars that Nassasha's keen hearing picked up the distinct tones of her Ada. Joy and hope slipped into the young one as she stepped closer in silence as she heard her name within the conversation. Happiness swelled within her as she realized. Her ada was talking to others about her...even though he almost never spoke to her, and never spent time with her, he talked about her...

"It's a waste really. Nassasha will not become at all useful no mater the training. Her mother has spoiled her too greatly." Celeborn was remarking in distaste as he spoke with the trainer. The brown haired elf frowning faintly but not responding to his lord's words.

Nassasha stood a moment longer, hoping that the words that were echoing throughout her mind were a play of the mind. A trick or illusion. There was no way that her father believed that she truly had no use? ...Spoilt? How had she ever behaved in such a fashion? Nassasha's mind was left reeling.

Memories of standing silently on the outside of her ada's study, clutching her story book to her chest and praying that he would come out and read her a bed time tale. Staying there until her nana had to gather her up and carry her passed out elfling to bed. Memories of chasing after her ada's great and fearsome back, waiting patiently for him to turn around just so that he would look at her.

The dam felt as if it was beginning to crack. The pain she felt inside of her welling up within her as she turned quickly from her hiding spot and dashed into the halls of her parent's manor. Knowing the path she needed without really needing to look up from her mad dash. She had come here many a time when she had not wished to worry her beloved nana and her pain from her ada's cold indifference had become too much.

Throwing open the doors to the room even as she called out a name. The name of one she felt she could turn to for everything. The one she always came to when she suffered such crushing agonies.

"Haldir!"

The look of shock may have stopped Nassasha short if she had not been so desperate for the affection she needed. Throwing herself into the arms of the Marchwarden Nassasha clung to the older blonde. His wide eyes filling with understanding and soon sympathy as he wrapped his arms gently around the young one now sobbing desperately into his chest.

Many were the nights when Nassasha had first come to her time of age, the delicate time in a young elfling's life when they looked to their parents for the paths to form their beings, the young one had ended up here in his arms. Haldir had first met the young blonde upon her birth. Celeborn had been unable to attend the birthing of the elfling girl now clinging to him.

Haldir had been sent in his place, really only to bear the message that his lord was unable to free himself of his currant duties. The screams of pain and the desperate loneliness upon the face of lady Moriia had however drawn him. Calling to a part of his heart and soul. A part of him that remembered that beautiful face so filled with joy and life that he had felt his heart would break from the sight of it.

From that moment onwards that night Haldir had been unable to drag himself from the side of the lady Moriia. The messengers had been sent to Mirkwood in regards to the birth however they had received reports that the convoy with her family had been delayed. So in those moments Haldir was all that Moriia had other than the healer and his apprentice that were currently guiding her to bring her child into this world.

The silence upon the child's birth had brought a sense of great worry for the Marchwarden when he had first beheld the babe within the healer's arms. Worry had appeared with in him. Had the dear one been still born? Had something happened?

The look upon the healer's face, once Haldir calmed himself enough, told of another story. He was smiling so brilliantly that Haldir could already guess the sex of the child before the healer informed lady Moriia that she had given birth to a healthy baby girl.

Haldir had withdrawn from the bed to give them a moment's privacy as the child was placed with in her nana's arms. The blonde warrior had watched in silence as the exhaustion and pain seemed to seep from Moriia's face as she looked down upon the face of her beloved child. Cuing to her gently and singing softly. The babe was oddly silent but Haldir could tell that the child was alright as she reached out and caught the ends of her nana's hair, her tiny fist holding onto the golden locks.

"Would you like to hold her?" The tired words came as a surprise to the warrior as he had looked then to the lady. Her gentle eyes meeting his and the look of gratitude nearly crippled him.

Lady Moriia was truly grateful for his aid. For his presence. Haldir wavered a moment, his eyes flickering between the bundle within her arms and the door. He really should be leaving. He had fulfilled his job, and had even remained to ease the birthing process with some comfort. He should return to his patrol.

It was the sound of a gentle gurgling from the bundle that decided it for the blonde. He had felt himself stepping forward before he really knew what he was doing. Looking down at the child as his arms eased out to take the bundle from the lady. Having helped with his brother's raising he was not entirely uncomfortable at the weight with his arms.

Looking down upon the young one within his hold he felt his heart clench as he looked into the wide eyes of the one he held. The knowing gaze and gentle face was so touching to the warrior that he found himself cradling her to himself more. A gentle smile slipping over his face as he adjusted his hold so that he could trail a gentle finger down one porcelain cheek.

Haldir felt himself falling for the elfling in his arms. Settling into the chair beside Moriia's birthing bed he cued to the child in his arms. Loving the gurgled responses and the way she pressed her little hand against his chest and clung to him.

"She's beautiful My lady" Haldir breathed as finally he turned to regard the infant's mother.

What he saw when he looked towards her made him stop short. The beautiful elf had her head tilted back and her eyes were clenched shut. Her hands tight fists within the blankets. The truly horrifying aspect of the whole thing were the tears streaming silently down the female's cheeks.

In that moment Haldir reached out to touch Moriia's hand in her time of need. Feeling his heart breaking. Here he was, an outsider to the lady's life. Seeing something so personal. He should be replaced with someone else. Someone else's arms should be holding the beautiful bundle that was cuing and gurgling up at him. Someone else should have been here holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement. It was here in this moment that he truly understood the gravity of the lord's absence. Seeing the damage it had done to the female before him.

"My lord, grieves that he could not be here. He wanted to so badly to see the birth of your daughter. I'm sure of it" Haldir found himself speaking quietly to the crying female. Trying anything to ease her suffering.

"No he does not. He has wanted nothing to do with this pregnancy since I first told him." The broken voice of the lady drew a twinge of pain from the golden haired warrior.

His mind flipping back to the many times he had seen the lady throughout the duration of her pregnancy. Not once had he seen the lord beside her, assisting her as she sat or stood. Wrapping a shall around her as she became chilled or otherwise just fawning over his pregnant mate as any male should do.

Sighing gently he captured the distressed female's hand in a solid grip of his own and looked into the lady's eyes. A certainty coming over him then as he held her hand to his chest and cradled the precious bundle to himself more.

"I promise my lady I will do what ever i can for you and this precious one. If ever there is anything. Just ask" Haldir vowed to her gently, smiling reassuringly at her as her eyes lit with surprise.

She repaid the gentle smile with a tired one of her own as she gripped his hand more solidly, reminding the blonde warrior that beneath the beauty the lady had once been one of the finer swords masters in the green woods. seeing the light returning to her eyes he smiled more deeply as he bowed his head and kissed her hand gently before rising to lay the golden haired infant within a cradle that had been set out near the hearth.

"Nassasha. Her father will not care for her. I know this...she, Nassasha will need someone to turn to when her father breaks her little heart" The tired voice was ladled with grief. The pain tainting the tone as the golden haired female watched her beloved daughter.

Haldir looked upon the face of the child as she cued and slowly fell asleep. Her little fingers curling around the blanket that she had been wrapped in. The sight alone brought a joy to the blonde warrior. His heart reaching out for the child. Deep down he knew that what the lady said was true. A father that could not bring himself to be here for the first moments of his daughter's life. Would again hurt the delicate heart that would desperately seek her father's approval and love.

Reaching into the cradle he cupped the tiny cheek in one of his powerful hands and watched her sleeping face. The warm feeling of love spreading over him as he felt his resolve forming a decision before he had even fully been aware of making it.

"I will shelter her precious heart if she should wish it My lady. I will do all I can to guide her and help her as she grows. This i swear." The ease that came over the lady then as she met his eyes did much to ease the growing unease that had been forming in his heart at the sadness he had seen within Moriia.

"You must rest now my lady. I will send the nurse maid in within a while to tend to the little lady so please just rest now" Haldir said gently as he bowed to the female. Watching as she smiled gently and let her tired body ease back into the bed and fade off to sleep.

As Haldir stepped from the room he made a vow to be there for the lady Moriia and her precious daughter as much as he was able.

* * *

><p>" Shh my little lady. What has happened?" Haldir cued gently as he caught the crying bundle within his arms and held her sobbing against his chest. The blonde daughter of Celeborn clutching to him with desperation as she cried so desperately.<p>

The two sat within Haldir's rooms. He had just arrived there himself. Sighing as he glanced to where he had only just managed to remove his weapons and top tunic. Turning his attention completely upon the little one in his arms he cued to her gently, picking her up as he moved to place her upon the seat he himself had been in and moved to kneel in front of her. Cupping her tiny hands within his own as he made her look up at him gently. His eyes softening seeing the misery within those brilliant green orbs.

"Ada thinks I'm spoilt and useless" The blonde elfling sobbed softly, her face flushed with misery as she clung to the older elf's hands.

The frown upon Haldir's face would not go away upon hearing that. How would the little lady think that? That was not something any should tell their child...and never before had he heard the lord say those words to Nassasha. He had suspected that the lord was frustrated at having a daughter in place of a son, however he had never out right expressed those sentiments.

When the warrior had finally gotten what what had happened from the child his frown only grew worse. The words though meant never to be heard by the little one, had obviously cut Nassasha deeply.

"Oh my lady shh shh" Haldir shushed the young one gently as he reached to wipe her tears from her flushed cheeks, his heart crying along with the elfling. It was moments like this that Haldir never regretted vowing to the lady to be there for this beautiful, sweet young child. Her heart was so big and giving that he would give anything, even his own happiness to stem her pain and those heart breaking tears.

It was a long time before Nassasha felt the tears slowing. She slung to Haldir for a long while before finally feeling the pain ebbing away. She knew that she was safe here with him. He had always been so kind to her since she could remember. Always there to pick her up when she fell and had helped her often when she was still little.

Looking to the older blonde as he now stood behind her brushing her hair soothingly she bit her lip. She felt herself wishing her Ada was like Haldir. Sighing gently she turned to catch the other's arm gently.

"What can i do to make ada love me?" She asked. Surely someone would know. someone would be able to explain to her what to do. she needed her ada to love her.

The stillness of the other, along with the look upon his face made Nassasha hesitate worriedly. Had she said something she shouldn't have? Was it wrong of her to want to make her ada love her?

A gentle sigh slipped from her when she felt his strong hand cupping her cheek as he knelt down once more to meet her eyes. There was something so soothing about the other's obvious care for her.

"Oh no little lady. Lord Celeborn does love you. Just in his own way" Haldir's words, though soothing and care filled. Did little to ease the turmoil within the elfling.

Nassasha's eyes lingered on the other's face, noticing the tightness around the other's eyes. The tell tale signs that the other was trying hard not to say something. He smiled tiredly at her as he met her searching eyes with knowing eyes.

"Here. if you are going to be beginning your training soon" He smiled at her and pulled back to help her from where she sat. Leading her to a small trunk he had tucked away in the back of his closet.

Sitting down on the bed to watch as he pulled the trunk out she quirked her head curiously. He smiled at her gently as he pulled out clothes and a small sword, obviously meant for someone of a smaller size. Someone, she realized, her size.

"These clothes were Rumil's and the sword was Orophin's" Nassasha stared in awe at the gifts as the older blonde passed them to her. Running her fingers over the tunic of muted green colour and the leggings.

"For me?" Nassasha was astonished. Of all the gifts that she had ever received, and there had been many from her mother. These meant the most to her.

"Aye little one. to help you in your training and this. was my first bow" Haldir explained as he pulled out a smaller bow. the wood was smooth and carved as was all bows made from the halls of lorien. Haldir smiled at her as he held it out for her to take.

Nassasha took the bow and cradled it to herself gently marvelling at how light and yet sturdy the bow was. Staring up at Haldir she beamed brightly moving to kiss his cheek gently.

"Thank you Haldir" With that she gathered her gifts to herself, feeling better than she had when she came here.

Running off to change into the clothing she returned fiddling with the belt attached to her new sword unsure of how it worked. She smiled sheepishly up at the older blonde as he smiled gently and leant down to help her. Watching how he did it so that she would remember in the future.

Finally fully dressed Nassasha turned to look upon the closest mirror, curiously studying herself in the mirror. From the clothing to the sword and bow she held to herself. Looking inside that image for the image of her father. Something that showed she was his daughter. Finally though she turned to look at the older elf as he stayed behind her, watching her.

"Could you cut my hair?" The question left Haldir staring at her in puzzled silence.

Nassasha could understand why. Nassasha had never once let her hair be cut. She preferred to grow it out in order to be like her nana. However as she stood there with her hair down past the small of her back she felt that it would just get in the way. The words spoilt still lingering in the back of her mind. Smiling reassuringly up at Haldir as he hesitated she moved to sit down with her back to him.

Haldir couldn't help but frown as he watched the golden haired elfling. She had never expressed anything but a wish to grow her hair out like her beloved mother's hair. However now she wanted to cut it?

Hesitating he stepped forward before resting his hand on her shoulder as he side stepped her to kneel before her. Looking up into her face he cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"I am sorry my little lady. But i do not feel it is my place to do so. Perhaps your nana can help you with that?" He smiled gently at her seeing the disappointed pout that formed on her face. The pucker and the line between her furrowed brows.

Nassasha stared up at the older elf before sighing gently and nodding. She could understand his worry. His words also did make sense. Her nana loved brushing her hair so it would be a horrible surprise for her should she suddenly cut her hair in that way. So finally she beamed gently and nodded.

Rising from her seat she hugged him. Letting the older elf take her hand and speaking with him quietly as they walked along. Cuddling into him a little more as the chill of the night ran through her.

She spoke gently, momentarily lapsing into silence with a squeak as Haldir gathered her into his arms and carried her. Cuddling against the older elf she let him take her home.

The walk really wasn't that long from Haldir's rooms to the manor, the golden haired warrior slipping into the rooms of lady Moriia. He let Nassasha down as he stepped over to knock on the doors the the lady's inner chambers and smiled in greeting as he stepped within the room. He met Moriia's eyes and watched as she regarded him with her warm smile that he had become accustomed to over the twelve years of Nassasha's life.

"Greetings Haldir." Moriia smiled brightly as she rose from where she sat near the hearth.

Stepping across the room to wrap her arms around Nassasha to pick her up to look at her. Her eyes took in the young elf. A gentle furrowing of her brows crossed over her face momentarily before she smiled once again. Running her fingers through the golden blonde hair of the child Moriia seemed to stand there in silence.

"You look so amazing my little hunter."The lady breathed gently to her daughter. The sound of her voice catching was almost inaudible as she swallowed around a lump that was quickly forming.

Blinking rapidly she set Nassasha down and knelt to look upon her daughter before reaching for a set of sheers upon her night stand. Her eyes meeting those of her daughters as her fingers trailed through her long hair one last time before she smiled nodding to the stool to her left.

The fact her mother understood her wishes without her having to ask brought a brilliant smile to the elfling's face as she bounded to take a seat. She sat straight and held still. the excitement upon her face clearly being restrained with in the elfling.

Moriia smiled sadly as she brought a comb with her as she crossed over to stand behind her daughter. Working in silence as she trimmed away at the blonde locks. Working until at last the blonde hair was no longer than shoulder length. Reaching forward to capture the longer parts that she had left at the front she gathered hairs and pulled them back to braid them into the customary braids of the Mirkwood elves of their class.

"There my daughter, Your hair is complete. My beautiful little hunter" Moriia let herself stare down upon the brilliantly smiling face of Nassasha as the girl bounced up to cross the room to gaze upon the herself in the mirror.

Moriia knew without looking that what she saw pleased Nassasha as she focussed then on gathering the hair from her chamber floor. Tucking away a few locks she took care of cleaning the remainder up. Smiling encouragingly at the blonde as the elfling skipped forward to wrap her arms around her waist and beamed up at her.

"Now off to bed my little one" Moriia laughed gently, leaning forward to kiss the child's head. A genuine smile slipping over her face at the pure joy and delight that lit up the face of her daughter. Pushing away the lingering pain she had first noticed within her eyes.

Watching then as Nassasha hugged Haldir and skipped off Moriia waited until she heard the sounds of her outer room door before at last allowing herself to sit upon her bed. Clutching at the golden locks of her daughter.

"This is happening to fast. She will be gone for far more time then she has been up until now. I cannot handle this ..." The whisper left her in a broken tone.

The gentle yet firm hand that caught her wrist brought the blonde's head up to meet the knowing gaze of the Marchwarden. The gentleness that lit those eyes eased her aching soul.

"She is your little one. Nassasha will never forsake you my lady. For you are her beloved nana." The gentle words did bring a faint ease to Moriia as she nodded.

Bowing to her once more Moriia watched Haldir slip from her chambers, leaving her in her room to mourn the life that she had led up until then with her daughter. She let herself cry for what felt like hours. In the first light however Moriia let herself rise and stepping out onto the balcony of her chambers she looked up into the sky to watch the last stars disappearing behind the veil of the growing light as the sun came out over the horizon.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my OC story. This fiction shall show a dark side of the lord and lady of Lothlorien, OoC Celeborn, Mean/OoC Galadriel.

Please feel free to review with what you like or do not like. I love constructive critiscm. Please no flamers though


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the still darkened room as Moriia lay upon her bed. Her gentle eyes staring into the piercing darkness and tracing the all to familiar shapes in her room. She knew this room with far to great an accuracy. Many had been the days she had spent here within these chambers unable to bring herself to leave her rooms.

The years had blessed the lady with in the form of a healthy child, glancing to the flowers that had been left within a vase just inside her room. Closing her eyes she could still see the silent form that had slipped into the room an hour passed. The figure who had stayed silent believing her to be asleep as the early morning would suggest as she had arranged the flowers in the vase and left again with a gentle good morning to the silent elf upon the bed.

Moriia's eyes lingering upon the flowers. Her favourite memories had always come from the visits that had led to the arrival of that blessed bouquet of flowers. She had long ago come to love brushing her daughter's hair as she had told her about the adventures of the day. In the later years she had enjoyed it still as their roles were reversed. Her daughter, now of an older age and temperament had taken the vigil and had replaced Naya in her daily duty of brushing her long hair.

It had come to be their tradition. The young lady would return to their home after a day's hard work with her training, always bringing her a boquette. They would then spend the next hour within the lady's chambers, the younger elf telling her beloved nana about the day she had spent with her trainers as she brushed her hair.

This time had become sacred and brought Moriia what little comfort and joy as she could possibly find here in these lifeless walls. This place that was no longer a home. This was not a home this was simply a cage.

In recent days however, as Nassasha's training had progressed further. The golden haired elf had been drawn away from home longer and longer. Until their usual time together had become impossible. The grief that had clutched Moriia's heart when her daughter had come to her to apologise but say she did not feel she would be able to continue their tradition for a while had felt crippling.

Two weeks had passed since then. Moriia seldom leaving her rooms and even less frequently seeing any other than Naya and Nassasha. The two being the only ones welcomed into her inner chambers now. Despite the younger blonde's busy schedule Nassasha had attempted to visit whenever she could. Coming often in the later hours, after Moriia had let her mind wander into the waking dreams of their kin. Or in the early morning before she left the manor for the day.

Dragging her eyes from the shapes of the flowers within their vase Moriia finally pulled herself from her bed and stepped over the floor in silence. Entering her bathroom to look upon herself in the mirrors there in. The face of the elf that looked back upon her was that of a stranger.

She could no longer see the face she had known her whole life. In loosing the one thing that had brought her days any hope she had begun to fade. Her heart beating only out of design. Her body was far slimmer than it had ever been before. She could see the dark circles beneath her eyes and her cheeks had the sunken look of one long without nourishment.

Moriia thought upon this. Nourishment. This came in so many different forms. Where she ate regularly and was well nourished. Her heart was not. It was starved for attention and for love. Crying desperately for the attention it needed. Those cries going unheeded by the ones that could save her from this loneliness.

Glancing upon herself within the mirror she sight one last time before turning away. Calling for the elf maid that was never out of ear shot from her, she settled herself with in the chair to her desk. Waiting only long enough for Naya to light the hearth to her left and the lamp upon her desk before her fingers gathered up her quill. Writing quickly, with easy strokes she made short work of the letters she was writing.

Turning towards her trusted serving elf she held out the letters, each addressed to those she wished to leave them to. Smiling gently at the look of worry upon the younger elf's face seeing them. Reassuring was second nature to Moriia and as the serving elf took the letters from her lady she seemed for the moment reassured as Moriia promised that she just wished to send her sentiments to her father in light of her daughter's upcoming completion of her training. Moriia even let the younger elf help her back into her bed, and forced down a bit of the food she had brought for her for her benefit..

* * *

><p>The cold nipped at the young elf's skin as she eased her way out of her window, running along the branches outside of her room towards where she could gather her usual gift for her beloved nana. She had always made sure to take care of selecting each individual flower, and although she had not the time she used to to create the boquette she still delighted in the gather. Knowing that the sight of these flowers brought her nana happiness.<p>

satisfied with the flowers she had found that morning Nassasha turned to make her way carefully back towards her rooms. Climbing in through the window she grinned faintly to herself at the thought of what Haldir or her mother would say if they had known how often she had taken this route in later years.

Having long ago grown tired of remaining in doors when it was expected she had often snuck out through the window to wander the paths of Lothlorien by moonlight. The simple joy of disobedience seemed to sooth something with in her that while mostly unnoticed, felt raw at times.

Letting the flowers rest upon the table near her door she turned to her wardrobe and quickly slipped into the clothing she had grown accustomed to over the years. She paused momentarily, letting her fingers run gently over the silks of the dress that hung near the back of her closet. The dress having been a present from her mother upon her birthday last year. She could still remember the look of delight and pure joy upon her nana's face as she had slipped into her chambers that eve wearing the dress. And for a moment she could distinctly remember the days when she had worn pretty dresses such as these and had worn her hair long like her mother.

Sighing gently she let go of the dress with a faint look of regret before turning instead to regard herself within the mirrors within her room. What she saw before her pleased her. The elf before her was tall and obviously coming into herself. A young adult ins stature and appearance now her body having finished growing last year. The arms and legs of the female before her were well defined from years of training and her hair was immaculate and kept at a manageable shoulder length.

Fully satisfied with what she saw Nassasha made her way out of her room, making sure to gather the flowers as she went. She was silent as she walked through the halls. She knew that the early morning was still upon the manor. The servants were seldom and silent. The evening staff coming to the ends of their shifts.

Slipping into the rooms of her Nana she sighed silently as she let her hand rest upon the doorknob to the inner rooms. She had greatly missed visiting her nana. It was only in times like these that she could see her. Before or after her training, and she had found that the older blonde was always asleep when she arrived. She had begun to worry as the days went by. For she had heard tales that her mother no longer left her rooms to wander through the gardens, or visited the training yards as she had in the past.

Now it was said that her beloved nana only remained within her rooms refusing to see any except herself and Naya. When Nassasha had asked the serving elf she had hesitantly admitted that what she had heard was true. The older elf expressing a concern for her beloved lady's health. This had only fuelled Nassasha to try harder to see her nana. However no matter how much she tried to complete her training she always seemed to have more waiting for her whens he went to leave.

Shoving these sad thoughts away she let herself into her nana's dark room. Scanning the room a moment and then watching the still, silent from upon the bed with an inaudible sign. Her mother was still sleeping. Turning instead to the empty vase filled with water that Naya had taken to leaving for her she placed the flowers within it. Taking a moment to arrange them to her liking before turning once more to look upon her beloved nana. It pained her not to spend time with her. She missed her deeply.

"Good morning Nana" Nassasha breathed with a faint sigh before turning from where she stood and finally slipped from the room.

Working her way back through the halls to her room she gathered the last of her things. A light, perfectly balanced sword she strapped to her hip. It had been a present from Orophine, to replace the child sized one she had begun her training with years ago. A cloak of the Marchwardens she wrapped around herself thanking Rumil again in her mind for the warmth it had brought her many a day such as today when the cold ate at her in the early morning.

Finally she leaned forward to grab a small pack of food and things she would need, one of the serving elves having packed it for her some time in the night knowing their little lady's needs. She gathered up her bow and smiled as she looked upon it running her fingers over the well worn wood and the carved engravings. This was her favourite present from years passed. Haldir had gifted this to her as she had out grown her first bow. She had heard that he had carved it himself and when she used it she felt as if she could never go astray. For her best friend, and a male that she felt almost as close to as an ada should be, was always with her in this bow.

Turning from her room she blew out the lanterns and slipped from her room to make her ways from the manor. Marching out into the slowly growing light as finally dawn was approaching she made her path quickly. Darting through the trees and along the paths of her home she made her way to the training yard to meet with her teachers.

In the years that had passed she had come to like and hate her trainers equally. There was Barthien. He was the master of the sword, a strict elf who allowed for no slacking within the hours that she spent toiling away mastering his art. He had, she discovered in later years, been the elf she heard her father speaking to. It seemed that the elf had made it his mission to prove the lord Celeborn wrong by pushing Nassasha passed any boundary she felt she physically possessed. She felt she had blossomed under his skilful care for he was one of the finest swordsmen he knew.

Where he was strict and harsh, there was also a kindness behind the elf's actions. When she had pushed herself too hard one time a few years back and had fallen pray to a rare bought of sickness. It had been Barthien who had gathered her up and taken her to her rooms to make a salve for her nicks and bruises and sat along side her while her nana was retrieved.

This was not however the case behind Viorian. The task master of all training to become Marchwardens. The elf was stout for one of their kin and his eyes were cold. He seemed intent on driving Nassasha to a constant state of exhaustion. Pushing her mind and body far beyond it's endurance and then punishing her when she failed at something. Nassasha had refused to believe it in early years. But more recent events had led her to believe. This elf hated her for some reason. He was hell bent on breaking her of something she did not know of within herself. Some trait that he disliked that she herself was not aware of.

It was him that forced her training to go hours after it should have ended. It was because of him that she had less and less contact with her nana. He would never let up and she was beginning to worry. For she was of age, and her trainings had all but been completed. She but needed his approval for her training to be over and to be accepted as an apprentice to the Marchwardens. A position she had long desired since she had spent her child hood looking up to Haldir and his kin.

The blonde in question had greatly helped her in her studies. He had taken her in as a shadow as part of her training and Nassasha had spent a good couple of months with Haldir and his brothers learning from them. That was until Viorian had decided that she was not receiving a stern enough training and had sent her to another band. One stationed quite a ways further than from home than Haldir's band.

Nassasha winced as she was drawn out of her thoughts as the sword of her opponent caught her across the back of the hand. Her eyes flashing as she glared upon the other elf she felt a faint thrill go through her seeing him flinch. She, though the youngest remaining in her training group was still a force to be reckoned with. She had gathered a name for herself early on and most new trainees knew who she was before she had even stepped out to spar against them.

Spinning she brought her sword down to slam into the other's blade. Feigning for his legs before swinging his sword up suddenly as he brought his sword down to defend himself. Catching the blade on the flat of her own she pressed forward to slide the sword up and away from the other. Bringing the hilt of her sword into the other's stomach she spun to plant a solid kick to the other's chest.

Following through she dropped to the ground over the other, bringing her sword up to align it with her opponents neck and brought the sword down. Stopping inches from the other's face before tapping the other gently with the flat of her sword as she plunged it into the ground just beside has head.

"Dead," She breathed grinning down at the other elf.

Rising Nassasha reached to pull the other up off the ground and grinned as their eyes met and he laughed at having been caught so easily off guard. They shared a hand shake before turning to gether up their respected weapons.

Catching the glance of her teacher she hesitated as she glanced to her bag. Today's training had ran long and she knew she would be late to getting to her assignment. This was her way of silently seeking permissions to slip off without assisting in the clean up and oiling of their targets and training gear.

Nassasha waited in silence as he seemed to contemplate something before finally nodding his consent. With a sigh she turned to slip the protective gear she wore off and returned it to the piles with the others and then gathered her bag and cloak and took off out of there.

Grateful for the food packed within her pack she darted off towards her outpost while eating the small meal that had been left within her bag. Feeling tired and sore from her sword fighting, but now at least full she made little work of the distance between her and where she needed to be.

Stopping in a near by river to wash her fingers from the juices of the fruit she had eaten and to take a moment to drink her fill she almost missed the voices up ahead. When she did register them however she was intending to ignore them until she heard her name.

"Nassasha was never supposed to proceed this far in the training you fool. I gave you specific orders. She was to be given unworthy jobs until she became frustrated and quit" The voice was low and hissed with a venomous ferocity. Nassasha recognized it as Viorian.

The second voice was stilted and far quieter. However Nassasha also recognized it as the lead Marchwarden of her troupe. Fiaris had always been hard on her. Pushing her mercilessly and never giving her a moments break. However Nassasha had always attributed that to his desire to see her do well. She had heard him speaking with the others of their desire to have her assigned to them as their apprentice when she completed the training.

"I've done everything you've asked but she has only ever excelled. she works harder than any i know and no matter what i throw at her she just completes the tasks with a smile upon her face and a hard work ethic. Haldir of the western border was beginning to ask questions about why she had not begun certain tasks. i had to comply..." The words he spoke next were cut off by a growling snarl from the trainer.

"I do not care for what anyone has asked you a bout her. You will do what i have told you. She is not to complete her shadow vase with you" The words died down as Vionias turned and made his way off. Leaving behind the blonde to stare after him.

Nassasha stood in stunned silence after witnessing that encounter. The confusion that welled in her was unmistakable. How could her instructor be planning to keep her from completing the training? Why? She had only ever worked her hardest. What reason did he have to deny her the rights to continue her progress?

Slipping from behind the tree she met the gaze of the other his eyes widening faintly before going sad as he looked away. Clearly he knew that she had heard them and he was ashamed of his involvement. Seeing this Nassasha could not fault him for his actions. After all it was said most of the Marchwardens had trained under Vionias in the last several centuries. So it was not unexpected that the trainer would have some sway over the other.

"I...suppose you heard all of that?" Fiaris asked quietly, both of them already knowing the answer.

When Nassasha nodded the older elf let out a long sigh and sat down upon a stump near him nodding for Nassasha to do the same. He watched her cross the path to sit upon a rock across from him, just as Nassasha watched him. Expectantly.

"I have n othing against you little lady. You have been nothing but a diligent student and frankly if i didn't know that Haldir and his band intended to scoop you up upon the completion of your training here with us, i would put in the request myself. However you do have enemies here in Lothlorien." Fiaris explained quietly. Pausing here as if trying to gether his thoughts.

"Clearly i do. Pray tell what ever did i do to make the master despise me so? I have felt his dislike for me since i first came under his training. I had hoped that that was just how he worked. To push his students harder in their hopes to please him." Nassasha trailed off with a faint frown as the memories of the other's treatment of her seemed less and less genuine and more vindictive in light of these new realizations.

"These orders do not just come from master Viorian. I've heard through the grapevine, that he has been told these orders from lady Galadriel herself. I have heard of them speaking in regards to you. It is never in a good light. The lady believes you are unfit to be a Marchwarden and has convinced the master that you will be a disgrace."

These words left Nassasha puzzled far worse than anything so far had. The lady Galadriel was a lady of the woods. She had seen her often in later years in her father's council. They worked together to keep the forest safe. Thinking back upon it though Nassasha did realize something. It had been seldom that they had ever spoken. However when they had in polite conversation had to converse, it had always been one sided and Nassasha had always had a sense that the lady would rather not speak with her.

" That is unfair. I have done nothing to warrant this belief. I have only done whatever i could to uphold the traditions of the Marchwardens. I have given up my personal time to complete my trainings. Now i find that i am to be refused the right to completing it? Because the lady Galadriel has decreed me unfit? She is not the queen of these lands..."

The look that spread over the other's face as she said this stopped her flat. She watched his face a moment longer as he looked everywhere but at her and finally stood to move along. The sudden eversion of the topic was surprising to her to s ay the least. she hesitated in following after him. What was the point? She was not going to be allowed to complete her training after all?

Finally, ever the dutiful trainee, Nassasha rose to her feet and moved after him. She was surprised when instead of heading to their main base of origin he led her instead into the wilds of the forest, The parts of Lothlorien less cultivated by their kin.

" You will start your finally training here. Prepare yourself" The words caught her by surprise. Until the meaning of them sunk in and she was all too willing to prepare.

* * *

><p>Haldir was making his way through the halls of Lothlorien, having finished his report to the lord Celeborn. He was heading to his rooms for a moment to gather something before making his way out to speak with his brothers. That was until he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair staggering along through the halls.<p>

Haldir tensed momentarily. Considering the time of the day. It was far past sundown and Nassasha should have been returned by now. However, from the state of her she appeared to be just returning. Dirty and dishevelled Haldir could see a bruise forming on the right side of her face as well as several splits in her lips. The appearance greatly disturbed the Marchwarden.

Moving forward he caught a hold of the blonde to examine her closely. Fully intent to pay a visit to Fairs, knowing exactly who was in charge of training the little lady. His concern however melted away at the look of pure happiness upon the younger elf's face.

"I..passed Haldir. I'm done my training" The voice was so soft, yet at the same time simply bursting with excitement.

Haldir had only a few moments to digest this information before the younger blonde slumped forward into him tiredly. With a sigh he gathered her up and carried her off towards her rooms. This was not an unfamiliar instance. She had often pushed herself to the point of collapse in the early days. Having had expectations unrealistic to one her size and age forced upon her because of who her father was.

He too had heard murmurings of the unfair force placed against her and yet here she was. In his arms having completed the last training of her shadowing. Which, coupled with the fact she had long ago surpassed any expectations of her within her training for swordsmanship and archer, along with the smaller things she would need. She had now passed her training and could walk as a proud member of the Marchwardens. Even if she was just an apprentice for the time being.

Smiling down upon the blonde as he laid her out on her bed he brushed her hair from her face. He marvelled at how much she had grown in the last twelve years. Though still only a child by the reckoning of their kin, she had greatly surpassed even the greatest expectations he himself had for her. She was truly a marvel.

Stepping back to allow the serving elves to tend to her bruises and getting her changed into her sleeping attire he returned then to sit beside her. He had often come here when she was growing up. Listening to her frustrations in training, or her fears of being unable to do something. She had always amazed even him with her resilience. A fondness and pride welled up in him. Haldir could only guess, having no elfling's of his own. However this had to be how a father felt watching his young succeed in their goals.

"She has completed her training i hear" The words were spoken from behind him, a bitterness to the voice that drew a flinch from Haldir.

Turning to meet the cold gaze of Celeborn who stood in the doorway to the young elf's bed room. He was as Haldir had seen him only minutes before. Dressed in his royal robes. Hair perfect and gaze unwavering. There was however a coldness in his eyes, a bitterness that Haldir had seen on a number of occasions before.

This look only ever followed a moment like this. One in which the other had walked in upon a close bonding moment between himself and Nassasha. The first time had been years ago when Nassasha had been newly initiated into her trainings. There had been an accident and one of the other students and her had been trapped in a burrow that they had been using during their training.

When they had come to tell Celeborn of the trouble. He had simply ordered them deal with it. However afterwards, when Haldir and a number of other elves had managed to dig the two elfling's free and found Nassasha, broken arm and yet protecting the younger elf under herself. It had been when Haldir sat beside the blonde elfling, holding her hand as the healers mended her and bound her broken arm.

There had been that same coldness in Celeborn's eyes as he had entered to find them there. The same cold hatred, directed entirely at him. Haldir had recognized it instantly and silently taken the brunt of it. Ignoring the other's coldness for the sake of the daughter who was surprised to see her father there, only to be disappointed as he stepped passed her to check on the other speaking with his father and then left.

Such had been their way since. Haldir would always give the lord his chance, informing of the lady's need for him. He would then step in to fill the void as the lord Celeborn refused to go to his daughter's side. Haldir did not mind shouldering the blame and hatred the other elf sent his way, it was a small price to pay to support Nassasha.

"Aye my lord. She has been passed. Her training has all been waiting on this. She can now become an apprentice of the Marchwardens" Haldir finally answered, seeing his lord waiting for him to speak.

Looking upon the face of the elfling Celeborn seemed as if he would say something before finally turning away and leaving yet again. Haldir could vaguely hear the almost silent foot steps leaving along down the hall. Sighing he settled in to wait for the younger blonde to wake up so that he could congratulate her.

* * *

><p>Nassasha stood fidgeting faintly. She had been fighting with her mother about whether or not it was appropriate for her to attend her celebration for graduating in a dress. In her opinion she should instead attend it wearing the less fancy robes that she had picked out. In the end they had compromised. She was wearing a pair of leggings and was standing silently as her she allowed her mother to finish tailoring the robes.<p>

The two had settled on a fancy yet functional design and it was fitting for one in her position while at the same time showing that she was an apprentice. The badge of the Marchwarden band she would be training with, Nassasha had been delighted when she had been told that Haldir's band had in fact requested her as their year's apprentice, was sewn in the placed of honour upon her sleeve so that all could see where she would be serving.

Fiddling with her hair once her mother was finished she could not decide weather or not to leave her hair as she always had, the braid of the Mirkwood showing her status from her mother's homeland. Or if she should leave it long and unbranded as all the other Marchwarden did. She hesitated on this in silence for a long time. She had worn these braids every day of her life since she had chosen to cut her hair shorter and had taken to wearing more masculine clothing. Would her mother understand? or would it simply hurt the already heart weary elf?

Nassasha glanced to where her mother had moved to sit down for another small break. The fifth in an hour or so. Today had been the most that she had seen of her mother in weeks and she was startled to see the differences she had seen within the elf already in the few short weeks. She had dropped weight drastically and her face was sunken and could no longer hide the signs of sadness as effectively as it had in earlier years.

Finally Nassasha made the decision to keep the braids within her hair. She wanted to make her mother happy and she knew that this would honour her if she was to leave them in. Turning at last from her mirror she stepped over to her mother's side and sat down beside her. Reaching out to take her hand gently. Kissing her hand and marvelling at how the strong fingers were so slack within her hold.

"Are you alright Nana?" Nassasha finally asked when she could help herself no longer. She needed to know. What had caused her beloved nana to wane so much. Had their separation had such an effect upon her? Guilt ate at her then as she held onto the older elf's hand gently.

Moriia met her daughter's questioning gaze with a gentle one of her own. Her fingers curling around the hand of her daughter as she reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her pointed ear. Smiling gently as she let her fingers trail down her pale, and mostly healed cheek. The bruising she had suffered during her final exam had all but faded and the splits in her lips had also managed to heal in the week since then.

"Of course my beloved daughter. How could i not when you sit here before me so happy and filled with joy? You have finally completed your training. And although that means you will be away more than ever i am happy for you." Moriia smiled gently as she and her daughter spent that time there, like that.

The sound of a soft knock upon the door brought both blonde's heads around as then blinked. When Naya entered then to let them know that the party was about to begin however Nassasha blushed darkly as she rose to her feet. Helping her mother up and walking with her as they followed the serving elf.

The great hall had been decorated especially for the celebration of their lord's daughter completing her training. To the embarrassment and surprise of said daughter. She was absolutely beaming though. Her father had thrown her a banquet to celebrate her. This was everything she had ever wanted. Her ada had to be proud of her now.

The thought brought an old memory. A heart breaking memory of a conversation many years ago on a night like this one. That conversation having been what had pushed her to become the elf she was now. Though the pain had been extreme she believed that it was for the better. For here she was about to become the youngest Marchwarden apprentice ever. So she although hurt by what had happened knew that it had pushed her to be the best she could. To prove the words wrong.

Nassasha was soon overwhelmed by the many that she knew who had come to wish her well. The gifts they brought to commemorate her achievement and in general their well wishes kept her busy for a good part of the night, Pulling her from her nana's side. Often she found herself glancing around to see where she was. Satisfied when she saw either Naya or Haldir ever with her.

The festivities were well under way when Nassasha spotted something she had not seen in a countless number of years. Her ada was speaking privately with her nana. The first impulse was to feel happy of this occurrence. It was always nice to see evidence that the tension she saw regularly was not all that there was of their relationship. However the joy was short lived. For the expression upon her nana's face as she turned to go with her ada was one of horror and sadness.

Concern built in her and she took her leave from those she had been speaking with. Quickly crossing the distance of the hall she followed after her parents. Worry and confusion warring in her. A part of her heart was screaming that she should leave things as they were. No harm could come to her nana in her ada's presence. Something telling her, that she did not want to hear what they were discussing.

These thoughts aside, the part of her that was the daughter of Moriia won out as she made her way after her parents. Determined to find out what had troubled her Nana so and to see to it that the older elf was alright. For she was already so delicate.

When she found the two she could hear their raised voices, her nana sounding distressed. Like she was trying not to cry, or maybe she was? The voice of her father left chills in her because it was so cold, so devoid of emotions.

"On this night you wish to discuss this?" Moriia felt her voice crack as she stared up at Celeborn.

Her eyes brimming with tears as she struggled to hold them at bay. Looking up at the taller elf. The male before meeting her gaze with a cold look of his own.

She could no longer see the love she had once found there. Could no longer see the passion and joy that had lit her beloved husband's eyes whenever he looked upon her. A part of her withered beneath that horrifying gaze. The same part that had spent the last twenty five years wondering why. How had something that had been so beautiful died so suddenly.

How had this golden haired male gone from loving her so greatly, to feeling nothing for her. It was like she no longer held any part of his heart. Not the part that caused hatred, nor the parts that inspired love. It was if she had been washed from his heart completely.

"I have received the letter response from your Ada in Mirkwood" His tone was like ice, Moriia flinching as she realized he had read her private letter from her father; "He has expressed a concern for you. He wishes for you to return home to live. I believe it would be in both of our best interests if you did so."

These words stabbed her deeply. Sure she had sent her father a letter. A general letter expressing her love for him. Telling him all the things she had wanted to say to him in her years of exile here. in her solitude here amongst the golden leaves she had at one point thought of as her hearts home. She had sent her condolences to the king of Mirkwood through that letter, the queen having been a close friend of hers when she was younger. Finally she had said her good byes in as subtle a manor as she could manage.

Obviously not subtly enough if her father had read her intentions. Then again since her mother had passed onto the undying lands with her eldest brother many years past she and her father had always had a close relationship. She knew him as well as she knew that he could guess her heart. The thought of returning to her beloved ada touched something within her heart. A part of her that she had not felt stirring for far to long.

"Would it then?" Moriia spoke far more surely then she had in a while. A strength building from that part of her heart. Feeling as if a part of her old strength was awakening at the prospect of escaping this place. Only for it to die suddenly. "And what of Nassasha?"

The look that spread over the other's face brought a frown to the lady as she watched her husband. He had tilted his head ever so slightly glancing off to one side before returning his gaze to meet hers. a cold expression warring with one of anger. Clearly he did not like her mentioning their daughter to him.

"She is no longer needed." The words were blunt and simple. However the implications made Moriia stare upon the other in horror.

"What?" It was all that she could squeeze passed the lump building within her throat. Threatening to make her unable to breathe even.

"I said Nassasha is no longer needed. She will return to Mirkwood with you. I have more impotent matters to attend to then a daughter i never wanted" Celeborn spoke clearly.

The ice took Moriia's heart once again as she met his eyes. Her tears spilling over and breaking through her control. The words could mean only one thing.

"She's pregnant." It was not a question. The way Celeborn was suddenly suggesting that his wife and daughter left his life completely could only mean one thing.

Galadriel, she who had appeared one day. She who had stolen her husband's heart. Stolen him from her bed. Must have become pregnant with a child. One that Celeborn saw as more important than his first born daughter born of his true wife. This knowledge was all confirmed as he nodded.

"I can forgive you finding your heart's soul mate. i can forgive you abandoning me for that love. I could even handle living as your official wife while you spent your nights with her. To help you save face. What i cannot forgive is this. Your daughter, completely innocent of whatever has caused your hatred of me, being brushed aside.

"You swore when i told you of her that you would be a part of her life. You promised that you would not forsake her to punish me. That you would cherish your child. However you have never once been there when she needed you. You have never been a father. Now you will abandon her completely because your mistress has born you another child?" The words were strong to begin with. Biting and bitter cold. As they flew from her however they became more and more scathing becoming more slaps as she sought to penetrate his mind and black heart with them.

"She is not needed here. she has never been. You were the one who is to blame. I did not ask for you to bring her into this wor" The words he spoke however were cut off by the sound of metal hitting the ground and glass shattering.

Turning to face the sound Moriia stood staring in horror at the site before her. No more than a few feet away stood a serving elf, He had been bringing a tray filled with dishes along, most likely heading to the kitchens to be cleaned. However it would appear that a smaller elf had run into him. Knocking his burden fro his arms and onto the ground.

It took several moments to realize, the blonde that was laying upon the floor amongst the glass was familiar. The blonde elfling jumping to their feet and tearing off along through the halls. The sight tore at her heart even before she truly realized why. The sight of the badge of an apprentice flashing in her mind as she remembered sewing that robe just that morning.

"Nassasha" She cried out after her daughter. Stopping as she saw her daughter, determined and running full out for the exits. She knew she could never catch her as she was now. Staring after the quickly disappearing back of her beloved daughter she let her eyes fall to the floor upon the shattered glass that lay glittering upon the floor. Thinking upon how some things were just like those glass platters.

That once they were broken they could never be fixed again...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey all, so another chapter done. Hopefully you liked it. This is a story line that i wrote a long time ago and for the sake of old fandoms i decided that i would complete it and finally put it up on .

As i have said in the previous two chapters this story shows out of character Celeborn, and Galadriel. I have had a review expressing a like of Galadriel so i will explain a small bit about the background of this. since the story really does not revolve that much around Galadriel (all though she does show up to express a dislike for her husband's first born daughter. simply because she is born from another. and in future chapters to mildly torment Nassasha emotionally).

Galadriel before the story is very much like she is depicted in the Lotr books. However in this story line i am planning on using the influences of the ring (that did not in fact occure due to her not using the ring whilst sauron possessed the one ring) upon her mind corrupting her and causing her to use her abilities of creation to snare the heart of the one she wanted.

Thanks to the readers:

Thank you to SilverAshlotte For the very sweet and thoughtful review. I hope i may have put you at ease slightly in your concern about my over playing the "mean ness" of Galadriel. Really think of her somewhat like the step mother from Cinderella sorta anywho i hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come.


End file.
